Cuéntame mas
by unhappycrazygirl
Summary: Sirius y la adorable muggle nacida han sido amigos desde los once años de edad, pero cuando empiezan a florecer nuevo sentimientos entre ellos todo se vuelve mas dificil y confuso


_¡Hola! ¿por que estoy diciendo hola? como sea... mi nombre es Mina Marshall, nací en febrero 11 en Londres, Vivo allí con mis padres, mi madre es directora de cine, mientras que papa es escritor. Y hoy acabo de recibir la noticia mas increíble de mi vida ¡Soy una bruja! tengo magia en mi sangre, la profesora McGonogall quien vino a explicarnos la situación dijo que hacia muchos años había magos y brujas en mi familia, ese matrimonio tubo un hijo squib - un hijo de personas magicas pero que no adquiere su mismo poder - ese hijo squib se caso con un muggle teniendo así un hijo sin magia y después de muchas generaciones hoy yo recobre la magia de la familia. _

_Técnicamente no puedo explicar con palabras lo emocionada que me siento, siempre me sentí un sapo de otro pozo pero nunca imagine que podría ser una bruja ¡Dios mio! tengo tantas cosas por planear, aprender y comprar. Ahora mismo nos estamos dirigiendo con mi padre a el callejón Diagon para comprar mis suministros escolares, mama debió quedarse a cuidar a mis hermanas menores Clohe y Sasha. _

_La profesora McGonogall nos dejo unas ligeras indicaciones y se excuso diciendo que debía atender unos asuntos de Hogwarts, la escuela donde dentro de unos meses iré. ¡ Había tanto para ver! pero papa insistió en que debíamos primero concentrarnos en lo mas importante para luego solo mirar. _

_Al primer lugar que nos dirigimos fue al banco de magos, un lugar gigante y despampanante, según McGonogall debíamos intercambiar nuestro dinero muggle por el dinero mágico y ademas crear una cuenta bancaria. Apenas entre al lugar lo ubico que pude decir fue Oh mi dios... ¿eran esos duendes? eran sin dudas criaturas no muy agraciadas físicamente, y con un aspecto de saber algo que tu no sabes. Al final terminamos saliendo de alli con 200 galeones, 60 knuts y 120 sickles._

_Nuestra siguiente parada fue en "Madam Malkin, túnicas para toda la ocasión" donde compraría mis ropas para Hogwarts. _

_- ¿Hogwarts querida? - pregunto una señora regordeta, de cabello grisáceo atado en un moño y de ojos amables. _

_- Si - conteste con emoción yo conteniendome para no saltar de un lado a otro. Justo en ese mismo momento un irritante chillido comenzó a resonar desde el saco de su padre, era esa nueva adquisicion de el, un teléfono móvil, a penas sacado al mercado, su tio Marius lo había conseguido para el._

_- Lo siento querida, solo sera un minuto, de seguro es de la editorial - Papa se escuso y lentamente salio por la puerta. Y en el preciso instante en que papa salio de la tienda una mujer y un niño entraron en la tienda también. _

_Ambos tenían un aire de elegancia casual, aquel al que solo se lo habia visto a mi madre y a personas importantes en las revistas, eran muy similares en aspecto, ambos con el pelo negro, llamativos ojos grises y con ese vestigio de belleza aristocrática. La mujer sujetaba al niño por el hombro, pero el menor parecia algo reacio a eso. _

_- ¿Hogwarts también? - Pregunto con la misma sonrisa encantadora Madam Malkin _

_- Ciertamente - la mujer contesto sin molestare en devolverle el gesto._

_- Bien por que no esperan unos segundos hasta que termine con la señorita - Algo nerviosa dijo la anciana bruja_

_Madame Malkin comenzó a tomarme las medidas mientras que la mujer le susurraba a su hijo luego de dejarle una bolsa de monedas que lo esperaría en Ollivanders. _

_Cuando el chico se coloco a mi lado para realizare las medidas también decidí presentarme ya que eso es lo que mi madre me dijo que hacian las damas respetuosas. _

_- Hola - sonrei ligeramente sin enseñar los dientes _

_- Hola, soy Sirius- el respondio con una media sonrisa_

_- Mi nombre es Mina Marshall - sonrei una vez mas - ¿Es tu primer año tambien?_

_- Si, supongo que el tuyo igual. _

_- ¡Si! desde que me he enterado no puedo estar mas anciosa - Sonrei ahora abiertamente señalando mis dientes haciendo que el comenzara a reir estridentemente -¿Que ocurre? - ligeramente preocupada pregunte. _

_- Tienes un agujero entre los dientes - Al instante sonrei con entendimiento, la mayoria de las veces esa era la reacción que mi agujero entre los dos primeros dientes probocaba a los demas_

_- Es un problema, lo tengo desde que me crecieron mis dientes definitivos según el doctor Roger es una diastema, no es correcto que te burles de el - lo reprendi ligeramente._

_- eres la única persona que he visto con una_ _diasema_

_- Diastema - corregi yo automáticamente cuando por error una aguja se pincho en mi brazo._

_-Es un nombre muy difícil - rodó los ojos el. _

_Estaba pensando en hacerla alguna pregunta con respecto a el pero justo en ese momento entro mi padre a la tienda con una gran sonrisa. _

_- Linda, regrese y mientras hablaba por telefono vi una tienda de helado que seguramente te encantara cariño - Dijo sin percatarce de que Sirius se encontraba a mi lado obviamente confundido por la rapidez y con la euforia que hablaba mi padre. _

_-Esta bien papa- le sonrei yo y en ese momento Madam Malkin dio el trabajo por terminado. _

_-Pueden venir a recoger la tunica en una hora, y al resto del uniforme se los eviare cuando quedes sorteada en una casa. _

_-¿una casa?_

_- ¡Oh cariño eres nacida muggle!- con simpatia la mujer sonrio - Es algo simple, Hogwarts tiene cuatro casas, cada una con un color representativo distinto, por eso necesito que me comuniquen tu casa para poder hacer la ropa con los colores apropiados - yo asenti con lentitud.. aun me faltaba mucho por aprender con respecto a Hogwarts y estaba decidida a saberlo todo. - Bien ahora señor... _

_- Marshall - sonrió papa _

_- Si, lo siento, señor Marshall, por aquí tengo los guantes que su hija necesita, mas el sombrero y los demas accesorios - le dijo con amabilidad ella. _

_Luego de que Madam Malkin nos entregara todas las cosas que debia entregar me gire en el final para obsequiarle una sonrisa a Sirius y con mi mano libre - ya que la otra la tenia sujeta de la de mi padre - salude torpemente. _

_- ¿Donde vamos ahora papa? - Mi padre consulto con la lista que la profesora McGonogall le había otorgado antes de irse con los lugares a los cuales nos era imprescindible ir. _

_- Bueno... supongo que nuestro siguiente objetivo en la lista es una tal libreria Floubis y biotts - Mis ojos se iluminaron _

_- ¡¿Una librería?! - Mi padre solo rió ante mi fasinasion por los libros. _

_Al entrar fue como estar en el paraíso libros, libros y mas libros ¿y saben cual era la mejor parte? en mi vida nunca había visto esos libros lo cual significaba mucho material nuevo para investigar. Al salir de alli ademas de mis libros obligatorios de la escuela también había comprado el libro donde explicaba toda la historia de Hogwarts y también Quiddich a través de los tiempos, un libro que en condiciones normales no me habría llamado la atención pero dado a que un niño llamado Ethan me lo recomendó decidí llevármelo Papa no estaba mucho mejor que yo, el salia con siete libros en mano, ademas de uno de regalo para mama y un libro de mariposas (con mariposas reales) para mis hermanas pequeñas. _

_Luego de la librería que en realidad se llamaba Flourish y blotts fuimos a la tienda de calderos, la tienda de pergaminos, plumas y tinta, y a la tienda de mascotas, que sin duda por el momento ha sido mi preferida (ademas de la librereria) he adquirido un hermoso búho con un color semejante a la manzanilla, decidí llamarlo Percy como mi personaje preferido, de mi libro preferido "orgullo y prejuicio" se que no se le deben dar nombres de personas a los animales, pero siempre quise tener una mascota nombrada Percy.  
_

_Ahora papa y yo nos estamos tomando un ligero descanso en un pequeña heladeria llamada Florean Fortescure donde habia algunas sillas dentro, alli habia de los helados mas raros, generalmente en una heladeria comun y corriente mi respuesta habría sido rápida "Fresa" el cual es el helado que bebo siempre pero hoy queria probar todos y cada uno de los sabores que se encontraban alli, al final termine pidiendo uno de fresa con chispas de calabaza (el cual no estaba nada mal). _

_Luego de terminar mi helado el momento había llegado conseguiría mi varita, se que no se todo acerca de los magos pero básicamente casi todo se basa en la varita ¿no es asi?. Un hombre pequeño se presento como Ollivanders, y luego de decirme algunas palabras se dedico a encontrar mi varita. _

_- Primero prueba con esta, estoy casi seguro de que es ideal para ti, núcleo de dragón, 24 centímetros, madera de álamo, flexible." me entrego un largo palito fino y blanco y poco antes de entregarlo me lo arrebato de las manos - No.. no esta no es para ti - se volvió hacia su mostrador - Prueba con esta - me entro otra un poco mas corta y marrón oscura - Endrino, núcleo de dragón 18 centímetros, muy flexible- esta vez paso un poco mas hasta que me la arrebatara - Supongo que con ella tampoco... - dijo algo pensativo y luego como si su mente se iluminara saco otra de una de las cajas mas altas, esta era plateada y muy bonita y de medidas casi iguales - Estoy seguro que esta es, Tilo plateado, 22 centímetros, núcleo de Fénix inflexible. _

_Y fue entonces cuando sentí la sensación mas maravillosa e inigualable que nunca había sentido, fue aun mejor que cuando mi carta a Hogwarts llego, aun mejor que leer un nuevo libro y definitivamente mucho mejor que el helado de fresa._

_El señor Ollivanders estaba sonriendo considerablemente -Si, sabia que esa varita era para ti._

_Luego de irnos de allí papa decidió que deberíamos ir a comer a "el caldero chorreante" donde déjenme decirles estaba mucho mas cálido que afuera. _

_- ¿estas emocionada? - papa pregunto con una media sonrisa _

_- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿viste todas esas cosas papa? debemos volver aquí pronto - sonreí yo_

_- Definitivamente -rio papa ante mi entusiasmo - Te extrañare linda - sonrió con nostalgia_

_- Papa, solo me ire tres meses hasta navidad y luego volveré en las vacaciones, no sera tanto... -le sonreí - ademas tendrás a mama, a Chloe y a Sasha_

_- Lo se pero tu eres mi niñita - luego tomo un suspiro - pero tienes razón tu eres mi niña especial, y mereces estar con mas gente especial como tu. _

_En ese momento traian nuestra comida (la que por sierto olia deliciosa) _

_- Creo que sera mejor que alimentes a Percy - dijo papa señalando a la lechuza que habia comenzado a mover las alas dentro de su jaula, yo solo rei y tome un poco de carne para entregarcela. _

_Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue ir corriendo con mama para contarle todo lo sucedido y ella me sonrio con simpatia bromeando que podria hacer una pelicula sobre esto. _


End file.
